


Mollymauk Pulls Yet Another Talent Out of His Ass

by founderbeast



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Kisses, i literally wrote this in april & havent caught up since, just a real soft drabble, palmistry, potentially a character study for jester too idk man, so i guess this is set before shit hits the fan probs around the time they met the gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/founderbeast/pseuds/founderbeast
Summary: Molly reads Jester's palm and Jester's touch starved ass loves both it AND her friend





	Mollymauk Pulls Yet Another Talent Out of His Ass

**Author's Note:**

> okay I haven't actually written fanfic since like 2012 and I suck at writing stuff that feels organic/not super analytical /literally anything creative because I really only write essays and shit so..... pwease no steppy... I actually am shitting bricks posting this but you know someones gotta do it!

“Jester, how would you like another reading while we have the time?” Molly turned to her slightly, eyebrow raised with a slight smile knowing that the real Jester would never, ever, pass up the opportunity. 

They were both currently sat at their table winding down from the day’s events. Having just finished their meal, their group had broken off into groups that were either ordering drinks, and thus were talking amongst themselves or off in their rooms getting caught up on sleep. It was a nice reprieve, a low stakes night they could just relax and enjoy each other's company.

Jester was currently doodling tonight’s offering to the Traveler in her sketchbook, tongue between her lips obviously in deep concentration. She looked up at him after finishing the doodle she had been working on. “Oh, yes!! Absolutely I do! what kind of question even IS that?” Visibly vibrating as she closed her book and set it aside, she turned her body to face his giving him her full attention. She’d really come to love the readings he’d give her whenever they had some free time for it over their travels. And sure, Molly did readings for the others too but it really felt like their thing you know? Something they could both just enjoy each other's company with that never really got old.

Molly laughed softly, Jester’s reaction had been anything but surprising, “Evidently a ridiculous one, now give me your hand would you?” He reached across the table holding his hand out waiting for hers.

Jester for her part looked confused but reached out to him nonetheless. “My hand? But why do you need my hand? Your cards never needed my hands before to work.” 

Molly flashed her one of his on-brand, charming as fuck smiles he knew she enjoyed while moving his other hand out to squeeze her outstretched hand within both of his gently. “Aye, you’re right about that but cards aren’t all I deal in. I’m also quite adept at reading palms. If that's something you’d be interested in that is?” He never offered it as much as he did his card readings because really, he was selective and unashamed. Really there wasn't much of an appeal in touching strangers hands when people already believed in his cards. 

She grinned and nodded in understanding, “Wow Molly, you really are super talented! Are palms much different than working with cards then?” She had to admit, the feeling of his warm hands holding hers gently like this sure was something she could get used to. Jester had always been a sucker for tender shit but never got to experience it as much as she’d really like.

While she spoke he began to move her hand, turning it easily palm up and relaxed with her fingers out. “Oh they’re much different, more personal in pretty much every way, don't you think? Anyways dear, it seems you have what we in the business like to call fire hands.” 

She watched intrigued as his hands moved hers. “Fire? What does that mean?” Oh, she was hooked now. 

He hesitated for a moment thinking of how to word it before he began, voice clearly full of affection, “Well people with your hand type are typically very bright. You know, energetic, spontaneous, loud, and intense. All the things you happen to be my dear. Plus they’re always looking for a challenge or they get restless. And are known to inspire others with their attitude.” He glanced up at her face seemingly waiting for her reaction. 

She had been watching his face pretty much the whole time and could feel herself grinning wider and wider as he explained it. “Oh, holy shit! That's amazing that's so me isn’t it?! What else can you tell me, Molly?” Her eyes wide and excited at the other possible things her hands could tell her. 

He looked back down and hummed to himself for a moment. He moved his hand delicately tracing four lines on her palm with his pointer finger. “You see these lines? These are very important, they know a lot about you. For instance this one,” he traces the first line before continuing, “means you express your emotions freely and aren’t really restrained in that aspect especially when it comes to love. This one means you thrive when you’re presented with the ability to be creative…” 

Molly continued tracing the individual lines, sometimes several times over, in order to help her see what he was talking about and of course indulging her by explaining as he went. Jester would be the first to admit though, half of the time she saw it the first time she just enjoyed the feeling of his fingers on her skin, especially on her sensitive palm. They were lucky she wasn't ticklish and instead was able to enjoy the comfort and warmth it brought her to be this close to one of her friends. Technically, she was always near her friends but pseudo holding hands was a completely different experience altogether, one that, made her heart clench but in a good way, she decided. 

However, he had actually caught on a while ago, Jester really was not a master of subtlety in any sense of the word and thus was not nearly as sly as she thought. It's not like he minded one bit though, and so he happily played along. Over the years he’d come to learn that sometimes the best thing he could offer his friends was wholesome affection like this. He found that sometimes, people simply were overdue for some love, luckily he had more than enough to share with those he cared about. Molly added in more embellishments and details here and there just for more excuses to touch her. At one point he began rubbing small circles into her wrist at the base of her palm while he finished up her reading.

Eyes followed his fingers as Jester smirked but didn't say anything, appreciative of his willingness to just go along with it. The entire situation felt unreal to a degree, like the delicate balance of this whole thing could be so easily disrupted if she spoke so instead she moved her free hand up to rest her cheek on while Molly continued, settling in for the long haul content as ever. 

After going through all he knew of palmistry on her, Molly regretfully admitted he had nothing left to awe her with. “Well that’s all for tonight’s reading sweetling,” he quickly brought her hand up to his face and kissed her palm before closing it and holding it, “maybe next time there’ll be something new, or we could try tea leaves? I’ve always wanted to learn those…”

Jester giggles and blushed before pulling her hand from Molly’s. “In that case, I can’t wait to have tea with you, Molly.” She stood up ready to head to her room for the night, she walked around the table to Molly’s side and put her hands on his face, cupping his cheeks and holding him delicately as she leaned into his space. Molly’s eyes followed her movement curious but not willing to voice that sentiment just yet. He let her into his personal space easily, moving a hand up to place on top of one of her own on his cheek, letting it sit there solid and comforting. He watched what she would do next. Jester just barely hesitated for a moment before she closed the rest of the distance between them and left a quick peck on his lips. She pulled away soon after but with a bounce in her step. “Goodnight, Mollymauk! Have pleasant dreams!” She practically ran up the stairs to her room, palm and lips still tingling from the interaction. Leaving a very satisfied Molly behind who couldn’t help but find himself waiting to hang out with Jester more in the future

**Author's Note:**

> I did so much half assed research for this I literally created hand headcanons for Jester just so I could do this, and I don't regret a second of it.


End file.
